Knights of Hyrule
The Knights of Hyrule, also known as the Hylian Knights, is a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Originating with the brave warriors that confronted Ganon and his army during the Imprisoning War, their bloodline carries on through the ages. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Knights of Hyrule are found in various towns, ostensibly protecting the citizens from monsters. Clad in suits of purple armor, they are armed with swords. Two special knights appeared in the Town of Mido and the Town of Darunia, where they teach Link the Downward Thrust and Upward Thrust, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In the manual of A Link to the Past is told the story of the Imprisoning War. During this event, the King of Hyrule ordered the Knights of Hyrule along with the Seven Sages, to seal the Sacred Realm. Ganon, who recently had obtained the Triforce, headed with his evil army to Hyrule Castle, starting a great battle. Most of the Knights of Hyrule died in the defense of the castle, but they gave enough time for the Sages to seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. During A Link to the Past events, the Maiden from Thieves' Town, reveals to Link that he is the last one to carry the bloodline of the Knights of Hyrule. Additionally, Link's Uncle could have also belonged to the Knights' lineage, due to the fact that he teaches Link the Whirlwind Sword Attack, a secret technique, only known by the knights as well as the fact that he is related to Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Only Hyrulean Soldiers make on-screen appearances, but the Knights of Hyrule are mentioned once while trying to buy the Hylian Shield. the in-game description states that this shield is just like the one that use the Hylian Knights. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Knights of Hyrule are mentioned; it is told that long ago, the Ganon's Tower was a fortress so impenetrable, that not even the Knights of Hyrule could besiege it. Additionally the Knight's Crest, collectible belts that appear in the game could be a reference to this legendary Knights of Hyrule. They beside being "symbols of a courageous knight" and having a emblem similar to the one in the Hylian Shield, they also must be collected by Link in order to learn Hurricane Spin from Orca, a technique very similar to the Knights' Whirlwind Sword Attack. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link must retrieve four jewels in order to open the way to the Palace of Winds and save Hyrule. This jewels were entrusted to the Knights of Hyrule. By the time of the events of the game, Link finds only Big Stalfos at the Knights Marks, the resting place of the jewels. When defeated, they take their true form, Knights, and explain that Ganondorf was the one who transformed them into monsters by casting them into the Dark World, in order to control the Knights of Hyrule and hide the royal jewels. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ashei's Father is stated to be a former Knight of Hyrule. When Ashei was young, they lived in the mountains, where he taught her the arts of war. See also * Hyrulean Soldiers Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters